


monsters in the closet

by daisyrachel



Series: coldatom monster au [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, len has too many emotions, len is the monster, mild human sacrifice, monster au, ok not REALLY but, ray is a little sad, team arrow is kind of the scooby gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Human sacrifice requests we simple.So what Len was not expecting was for just one person too show up.





	monsters in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought this was a really cute au idea idk

Leonard was having a lot of fun until the group he was torturing messed it up by _following his orders_.

 

Len had been haunting this house for a while. He was the reason every family moved out, the monster under all those kid’s beds. And he _reveled_ in it.

 

Until he got lonely. So Mick said to him “Hey Len, why don’t you try just scaring people for a night? That way you won’t get too attached.” And that seemed like pretty failsafe logic, so that’s what he did.

 

The plan was as follows; a group of annoying do-gooders walked into the house. Maybe they were just having fun, maybe they were solving a mystery, who cares. Snart scared them remotely; the less he actually saw of them, the less likely he was to take pity. After scaring them thoroughly, he would demand something outlandish and watch them all freak out, before he let them escape.

 

And it would always work perfectly, until _one fucking group didn’t follow the plan_.

 

There were five of them. Len could sense that much. And he had asked for a human sacrifice.

 

Human sacrifices were always so fun. Either the whole group showed up to see someone off and then they all stood together, or none of them showed up and he had to hunt them down.

 

It was one or the other. Human sacrifice requests we simple.

 

So what Len was not expecting was for just one person too show up.

 

The boy tiptoed into the room, and looked around. “Hello?” he asked, not seeing anyone there.

 

Len curses when he realizes he isn’t visible, and quickly makes himself known. The boy looks a little shocked to see him, and Len raises an eyebrow. “I’m Leonard,” he sais, “Who might _you_ be?”

 

The boy stood very still, and then suddenly smiled and waved. “I’m Ray,” he said, “Ray Palmer. I’m supposed to be your human sacrifice, but I’m going to be a really good engineer one day, and I have a lot of ideas that I think, well I _hope_ , will change the world, but if you kill me we’ll never know so could you, well, _not_ kill me?”

 

Len moved closer, feeling a little confused about the protectiveness he was feeling for this boy. Ray stumbled back, and Len laughed. “Relax, boy scout. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Ray smiled a little. “I’m an eagle scout, actually.”

 

Len rolled his eyes. “Of _course_ you are. So why are you here?”

 

“Well, um, you asked for a human sacrifice?” Ray said, almost unsure of himself, “And we decided it would be best if it was me?”

 

Len snarled, feeling _angry_ at the group that would betray this poor sweet boy the way they did. “Who are your friends?”

 

Ray smiled. “They’re so great! You’d probably like them,” he said, “There’s Felicity, who’s my ex-girlfriend, Oliver, her new boyfriend, Dig, who’s Oliver’s best friend, Thea, who’s Oliver’s sister, and Laurel, who’s also Oliver’s best friend even though they used to date!”

 

Len rolled his eyes at the sheer amount of naivety this boy was displaying. “So let me get this straight. Your group of friends consists of you, your ex-girlfriend, your ex-girlfriend’s new boyfriend, your ex-girlfriend’s new boyfriend’s best friends, and your ex-girlfriend’s new boyfriend’s sister?”

 

Ray nodded vigorously. “Yup, that’s them!”

 

Len sighed. “ _Raymond_ ,” he breathed, “Can you not think of any reason why they sent you? Perhaps, _jealousy_?”

 

Ray laughed. “No, of course not! Felicity is _very_ in love with Oliver. She was in love with him while she was dating me.” He smiled sadly. “She broke up with me, and was dating him, like, the next day. Absolutely _no_ buffer period at all. Sometimes,” he whispered conspiratorially, “I think she might have cheated on me.”

 

Len look amused, and opened his mouth to say something, but Ray continued blabbering. “Anyway,” he said, a little darkly, “That’s not the reason why they sent me.”

 

Len raised an eyebrow. “And what reason might that be?”

 

Ray shook his head. “You have to get to know me a little better before I tell you that.” He looked a bit downtrodden, but his hair swayed when his head did, and Len could see just the _hint_ of a smile on Ray’s face and he wanted to see more of that-

 

Oh, _fuck_.

 

“Well,” Len said, despite his better thinking, “You’ll just have to come back then.” Ray smiled. “But not until after we chew out your annoying friends for being willing to sacrifice you.”

 

When Ray smiled, Len realized he was in a lot more shit than he originally thought. Mick was gonna have a fucking _field day_ when he found out about this.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have ideas for a continuation of this, so comment if you want a part 2 !!!


End file.
